


which universe

by Marluna



Series: 7 Jaepil AUs because they're soulmates [2]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Actual Nonsense, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Fluff, Hint of Angst, Like Really Messy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, it has a happy ending, it's a whole ass mess, way too many time skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 11:30:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18570559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marluna/pseuds/Marluna
Summary: So basically, Jae and Wonpil can't live without each other. It took Wonpil 6 years to admit it. It took Jae 19.





	which universe

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I'm actually sorry you clicked into this one, it just sucks and doesn't make sense. But there's still hope for you. Press the back button and you won't have to be subjected to this disaster.

**_November 6, 2000_ **

Jae walks into the Day6 hideout. It's a "house" that they built by sticking four large wooden poles into the ground and throwing a plastic tarp over it. They keep the tarp in place with some heavy rocks that Dowoon and Younghyun dragged over from the nearby creek. Their hideout is at the very edge of the small wooded area right next to Wonpil's house. They're convinced that it's the most secret place in the world, but really if Wonpil's parents glanced out the living room window, they were able to see it.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm la- Wait, where is everyone?" Jae asks when he gets in. He was expecting to see all four of his friends, but was met with only one.

"Dowoonie got grounded for failing his spelling test and Sungjin hyung is sick. Younghyun hyung is auditioning for the talent show. Didn't they tell you?" Wonpil asked. Jae slowly shook his head. Wonpil shrugged. "Well, it's just me and you today," Wonpil said.

Jae sat on one end of "the couch", which was a log he had hauled into the hideout with Dowoon and Sungjin. Wonpil sat on the other end. For a moment it was just silent. And it wasn't like Jae and Wonpil didn't get along or like they didn't like each other. A lot of people seemed to think so given how often Jae took playful jabs at Wonpil, but they were actually very close. In all honesty, it was sort of a comfortable silence, the two simply enjoying the other boy's presence.

Until Wonpil broke it, a hesitant "Hey, hyung," leaving his lips. Jae looked from the dirt floor to Wonpil. Wonpil looked extremely nervous, Jae could see the way he nervously fiddled with his fingers although Wonpil tried to hide them with his sweater.

"What is it?" Jae asked. Wonpil, who had been looking at his lap, looked up at Jae. The younger took a deep breath. Jae waited patiently for him to continue.

"Do you ever think about... getting married?" Wonpil eventually asked, looking away from Jae. Jae rose an eyebrow. Getting married? Jae was 8 years old, it wasn't something that crossed his mind. Like, ever. Until now anyway.

"I don't think about it. Do you?" Jae replied.

"No," Wonpil said hurriedly. Jae didn't believe him. He might be 8 years old, but he knows that Wonpil can't have brought that up if he doesn't think about it. So he doesn't answer, and lets silence hang in the air. Until Wonpil speaks again, anyway. "Okay, I do. Kind of. I just don't really get it?" Wonpil said, looking at Jae again.

"What don't you understand? It's when two people that love each other promise to be together forever," Jae said. He assumed this, he didn't know for sure. He just made an assumption based on his parents and their relationship. Then Wonpil brings up a good question.

"Yeah, I know that part. But, I love you and Sungjin hyung, and Younghyun hyung, and Dowoonie. But I'm not married to all of you, am I?" Wonpil asked. And Jae has to think about it.  
  
"No. Well, I think it only works with two people, not five. Maybe you're married to whoever you love the most," Jae suggested. And again, Wonpil has to question him.  
  
"But, what if Sungjin hyung loved Younghyun hyung the most, but Younghyun hyung loved Dowoonie the most? And Dowoonie loves you the most. Then who is Younghyun hyung married to?" Wonpil asked.  
  
"Um, I...," Jae starts, unsure of how to answer. He thinks about it, tries to wrap his mind around it. "No one I guess," Jae answers when he can't figure it out. "But why are you so interested in marriage anyway? Specifically marriage centered around us?" Jae asked, because he really doesn't know why they're talking about this. But he would like to.  
  
On the other hand, Wonpil's cheeks flush. "Um, because," he starts quietly. Then he scoots a little closer to Jae, just the slightest bit. "Jae hyung, can we, um... Do you mind if we promise to be together forever?" Wonpil asks. He doesn't face away from Jae, though he glances down at the log during his pause.  
  
Meanwhile Jae is taken aback. He wasn't expecting this, obviously. He sort of expected some kind of "assault" on the Got7 fort, or some kind of music thing. But he finds that he doesn't mind this turn of events. Because he's pretty sure that deep down, or maybe not even that far from the surface, he doesn't mind being with Wonpil forever.  
  
So Jae nods slowly in response to Wonpil. "Yeah," he says, just as slowly. "Yeah, we can do that," Jae adds, more surely than his first agreement. And Wonpil grins, a wide grin. He scoots a little closer to Jae, Jae scoots a little closer himself.  
  
"So, does that mean you love me the most too?" Wonpil asked.  
  
"Looks like it."  
  
And then, they hear Younghyun outside. "Jae and Wonpil sitting in a tree, k i s s i n g," he says in English from outside the hideout before he flings the "door" part of the hideout (a tear in the side of the tarp) open and busts in with Dowoon and Sungjin in tow.  
  
"Yeah, Jae and Wonpil, shitting in tree, uh... k.... s, s, g?" Dowoon does his best to imitate Younghyun but it's just not happening.  
  
"You said a bad word, but still, that was a good try," Younghyun says as he moves to sit on the stool Wonpil took from his house to the hideout. "If you guys are done being gross and love-y, I found out where Mark hid the Got7 flag. But we have to be quick or Dowoon's mom will find out that he left the house," Younghyun says once Dowoon and Sungjin are seated as well.  
  
**_May 26, 2010_**  
  
Over the years, as Jae and Wonpil got older, they found out what marriage really is. And while they weren't too far off the mark, around 2002, they decided to stop telling everyone that they're married. Well, Jae never really told anyone to begin with. It was mostly Wonpil.  
  
Now, Jae is 18, about to graduate from high school. Younghyun is graduating with him. He had enough credits to graduate early and he took the opportunity. Younghyun and Jae went to a party to celebrate the oncoming graduation and called Sungjin to be their designated driver. But alas, Sungjin never picked up. So they called Wonpil, despite him only recently getting his _permit_.  
  
Wonpil did pick up and, since he didn't want them walking home alone in the middle of the night, drunk and stupid, he picked them up. He dropped Younghyun off first since Younghyun's house was closer than Jae's.  
  
Jae was drunkenly rambling to Wonpil about nothing and yet everything at the same time. "Was that a cat, Wonpil? I wish I could show Dowoonie. But I can't. Can you? Can we? Let's do it together. Me and you are inconceivable together. No one can beat us."  
  
"Did you mean invincible?"  
  
"That's what I said. Invisible. Like, Mario when he gets the star," Jae says in reply to Wonpil's question. "Yeah, me and you. Forever. Except, maybe not forever. I wish we were kids again. You loved me more then."  
  
"What do you mean?" Wonpil asked as he came to a stop for a red traffic light.  
  
"Don't you remember? When you asked me to marry you?" Jae asked, sounding offended. Wonpil dug through his childhood memories before he realized what Jae was talking about.  
  
"What? You still think about that?"  
  
"No." Silence. "Well, only sometimes. Because I still love you the most but you don't love me the most anymore."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Wonpil asked. Jae hummed, as if he was thinking.  
  
"Because you got a boyfriend," Jae answered after a moment. The light turned green, Wonpil slowly stepped on the gas.  
  
"I did? I don't have a boyfriend," Wonpil said.  
  
"You did. Last year. Jinyoung?"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
More silence.  
  
"But-" Wonpil started, but stopped because Jae started to speak again too.  
  
"But it's okay. I'm going away anyways. I think... I think I'll be able to love someone else. Yeah, I will." Wonpil had to admit, that hurt a lot more than he expected it to. Enough for Wonpil to be left speechless. Because yes, he had dated Jinyoung, but he shouldn't have. He didn't love Jinyoung, he never did.  
  
"Hey, Pillie."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is it okay if I break our promise?"  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"About being together forever. I... kind of want to go to America."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah." Silence again. "The school I applied to abroad accepted me so..."  
  
"Oh. That's... good."  
  
"Yeah. So. Can I?"  
  
Wonpil bit his lip to keep himself from sayingwhat he really wanted to say. There were a lot of things he wanted to say. Things like _"But hyung, there are so many good schools in Seoul too"_. Things like _"No, you can't break our promise, how dare you suggest something like that"_. Things like _"Please don't leave me, please stay, I don't want you to love someone else because I do still love you the most"_. Not things like "Yeah, that's okay. Good luck in America, hyung."  
  
But that's what he said anyways.  
  
And as he comes to a stop in front of Jae's house, pulling to the side so that other cars can go past, he wants to tell Jae that his drunken rambles had better have meant nothing. But Jae turns to him and smiles. Wonpil wants to tell him that he doesn't think he'll be able to live without Jae. But Jae says "Thanks Pillie. For driving me home and just, everything. Good luck with whatever you choose to do too." He gets out of the car and the only thing Wonpil finds himself being able to do is watch Jae leave.  
  
**_August 21, 2010_**  
  
"You guys didn't have to come see me off," Jae said, but he was smiling.  
  
"We kind of do. This is the last time we'll be seeing you in a while," Sungjin replied. Dowoon nodded in agreement. He glanced at Wonpil now and then, but relatively focused on Jae. "Make sure you at least visit," Sungjin added.  
  
"If you don't, I'll actually fly to L.A. and punch you myself," Younghyun said.  
  
"What? But you're going to Toronto!" Jae exclaimed, to which Younghyun rose an eyebrow.  
  
"And what's your point? I'm still coming back during holidays," Younghyun replied. "So you better too. Or else. I'll make good on my threat, Park Jaehyung. Don't test me."  
  
"Alright that's it, I'm never coming back here again," Jae said. Younghyun proceeded to lightly punch Jae's chest a few times, and Jae acted like it was the most painful thing ever. And Wonpil knew that Jae had only said what he did jokingly, but the idea of never seeing Jae again still hurt a lot.  
  
When Younghyun was done punching Jae, it was almost time for him to go. "Really though, thanks guys. I promise, I'll visit when I can. _If_ I can," he says.  
  
"Well, what's stopping you from coming to visit?" Dowoon asked.  
  
"There's this thing called money," Jae started. But Dowoon scoffed.  
  
"Money's holding you back? Weak. It must be hard being a broke bitch. Can't relate."  
  
Jae opened his mouth to protest when an announcement sounded. It was time to board his plane. They all exchange one last round of goodbyes, Jae isn't one for hugs but he gives them all a hug (Sungjin isn't one for hugs either but this is a special situation).  
  
Before Jae leaves, he lets his eyes linger on Wonpil. Like he has something he wants to say. Like he has something he wants to hear. But imstead, he turns around and he leaves.  
  
Dowoon leans over to Wonpil. "Wonnie hyung, is this alright?" Dowoon asks. Younghyun doesn't hear, but he knows. He glances at them. Sungjin knows too, pats Wonpil's shoulder. Wonpil nods.  
  
"Yeah. It's okay."  
  
It's not though. Really, it's not. But Wonpil isn't going to trouble his friends over the things _he_ couldn't say. When he's alone, when he feels like he can, he'll cry and he'll cry. But for now, he'll hold it in.  
  
**_June 16, 2011_**  
  
When Wonpil finally feels like he can cry, it's almost a year later. It's when Jae finally comes back to visit during his summer break. It's when he's walking down the street to Dowoon's house and he sees Jae's familiar car parked outside. He practically sprints to the door, hurriedly knocks on it, and almost hits Dowoon in the face when the younger suddenly opens the door. "Calm down Pi-"  
  
"Is Jae back?" Wonpil asked.  
  
"He just got here. I was surprised too," Dowoon informed the elder.  
  
He moved aside to let Wonpil in and the first thing that Wonpil sees is a male with blond hair. And it's Jae. And he is surprised to see Wonpil. And Wonpil throws himself onto the male, who is almost exactly as he remembers him. Fits well in his arms, soft and warm. What's different, is that Jae immediately hugs him back. Jae holds him close and Wonpil really misses this. It might not have been often that Jae used to hold him, but he still misses it. And then Wonpil pulls back and slaps Jae's shoulder. He narrows his eyes at the taller who looks very confused. "Why didn't you call me or text me or something?" Wonpil asked accusingly. "Why did you go straight to Dowoon? Do you know how much I missed you? Do you know how hard it was to be without you? Do you know how much I still love you? Do-"  
  
"Wait, one question at a time, god damn," Jae says as he puts a hand over Wonpil's mouth. Wonpil pouts despite the hand over his mouth. Jae uncovers the younger's mouth.  
  
"Well? Do you know?" Wonpil asks.  
  
"Do I know what?" Jae asked. Wonpil opened his mouth as if to answer, but promptly shut it when nothing came out. He looked at Jae, dumbfounded. Jae laughed. Wonpil pout at him.  
  
"Stop laughing! Do you know how much I missed you?"  
  
"Yeah, the answer is 'not enough'," Jae replied.  
  
"Wrong. I missed you so much, hyung. I thought I was going to die."  
  
"Well I did die so who missed who more?"  
  
"Me! I missed you more!"  
  
"As if-"  
  
"I hate to break up your reunion but I'm feeling like a third wheel in my own house. At this rate, I'll just kick you both out and go hang out with Sungjin," Dowoon said.  
  
Wonpil and Jae are promptly kicked out of Dowoon's house. It doesn't matter, they both wanted to leave anyhow (not that they don't like Dowoon, it's just that they've been missing each other the most). And somehow they end up at Day6's old hideout. The place looks relatively the same, but dustier and dirtier than before. Not to mention some bugs have made it their home. There are water marks on the tarp and it's obviously worn out. They haven't been here for years, but it has the same feeling it's always had. With a bit of gross and nostalgic mixed it. But maybe that's because they're dredging up old memories while sitting on everyone's favorite "couch".  
  
"Hey, remember when Dowoon brought that girl he liked here and she ended up falling for Brian?" Jae asked. Wonpil laughed and nodded.  
  
"She ignored poor Woonie the whole time! And he ended up ignoring Brian for a week," Wonpil recalls.  
  
"Sad hours. But one of the best memories, I think, is when Sungjin came back here thinking he stole our flag back from Felix and Woojin. But it was a fake."  
  
"You'd think he'd be able to tell the difference. Isn't he the one who designed it?"  
  
"Well... Me _and_ him but sure, yeah."  
  
"I wonder if our treasure is still buried here."  
  
"You mean Brian's bottle caps? I can't believe we used bottle caps as currency when we were younger."  
  
" _I_ can't believe Jackson actually traded me 20 bottle caps for information on Brian. I wonder if he still believes what I told him."  
  
"What did you tell him?"  
  
"That he has a tendency to jump into dance whenever he hears Moonlight Densetsu."  
  
"So _that's_ why he was always playing that song around us!"  
  
"Yeah." With that last word, silence fills the air around the two of them. Wonpil turns to face Jae better. "So how is America, hyung? Good?"  
  
"Yeah. Could be better, I mean there are some things, _people_ , that it's lacking," Jae says.  
  
"What's missing? What is it that you absolutely _must_ have?" Wonpil asked. Jae examined Wonpil for a moment, took in his features. Big, beautiful eyes. Pretty, pink lips.  
  
Jae looks at Wonpil's eyes again. "You," he says. And Wonpil laughs, thinking he's joking.  
  
"That's sweet of you hyung, but I'm being serious."  
  
"Well, so am I."  
  
Wonpil stops laughing and turns to look at Jae. He waits for him to say 'sike' or anything to indicate that it's a joke. And Wonpil feels his heart flutter when he realizes that it's not a joke, that Jae is serious. "Hyung..." Wonpil doesn't know what to say because he is ecstatic to hear this yet surprised and regretful. Maybe things could have been different.  
  
"Shit, I'm sorry Wonpil. I just, I still like you- love you, a lot and I. I love L.A. but, god why didn't you ask me to stay?"  
  
"Did you want me to?"  
  
"No." There's a pause as Jae thinks and Wonpil lets him. "Yes. No? Yes?" Jae lets out a groan of frustration. "I don't know, Wonpil. I don't know what I wanted but I know I would have stayed if you had asked, I would have stayed for you."  
  
"Hyung, I..." Again Wonpil trails off.  
  
And again, Jae speaks, apologizes, when Wonpil doesn't continue. "I know, I know, I'm sorry. You moved on, I should too-"  
  
And Wonpil cups Jae's cheeks, pulls Jae closer, meets him halfway, and pushes their lips together. The kiss is short and chaste, sweet and innocent and loving. It is a kiss he has been waiting 11 years for, and it's better than he could have imagined. Jae's lips are soft and warm and plush, they feel amazing against Wonpil's. And he likes the way that Jae's arms move to wrap around his slender waist, the way they pull him closer and closer until there's no space left between them.  
  
And then they pull away, and when Wonpil opens his eyes, Jae has this stupidly large, stupidly happy smile on his face that Wonpil is pretty sure is a mirror of his own expression. "You're so stupid, hyung. So fucking stupid. After everything I said to you today, you think I've moved on?"  
  
"Oh please, you've hardly said anything that would convince me that you love me."  
  
"Alright. I love you. I love you, Park Jaehyung, and if you ever suggest that we break our promise again, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"I'll handcuff us together and destroy the key," Wonpil answered.  
  
"You do know how hard life would be if you actually did that, don't you?" Jae asked. To which Wonpil gave a nod.  
  
"So what does that tell you?"  
  
"Well, I was never going to suggest that again anyways," Jae replied.  
  
"Hyung, no offense but..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"But this seems like a really unromantic place to confess your undying love to me."  
  
"How? You _proposed_ to me here."  
  
"We were kids! I didn't know any better."  
  
"Wow, are you telling me kid Wonpil has no taste?"  
  
"No taste or smarts. How many questions did I ask about marriage anyways?"  
  
"Enough to make me say yes to you."  
  
**_August 18, 2013_**  
  
"So, Wonpil, I know this is really sudden but... you wanna come back to Cali with me?" Jae asked before popping a grape into his mouth. Wonpil looked up at Jae from his phone.  
  
"Huh? You mean, you want me to visit you?" Wonpil asked. Jae hummed, slowly chewed his grape, slowly swallowed it down.  
  
"Well, sure. Visit. Forever. Wait, I'm pretty sure that's illegal," Jae mumbles the last part.  
  
"Wait. You mean like, go live in America with you?" Wonpil asked. Jae nodded, a bit nervous thanks to Wonpil's confused and astounded and questioning tone. "I mean, I wouldn't mind but I can't really speak English."  
  
"You can learn. It's not hard," Jae replied. "Besides, a lot of people that can't speak English well live in the U.S." Wonpil is about to answer when Jae speaks again while nervously peeling a grape (although he usually eats the skin, he's just trying to keep his hands busy). "I mean, it's okay if you say _no_ , I was just thinking, you know... I- I really didn't want to do it like this," Jae said. He put the grape down and wiped his hands on a napkin before reaching into his pocket. Wonpil watched curiously.  
  
"Well, I wanted to do something more romantic, but I guess this will do. I'll just call Brian and tell him and Dowoon not to do the thing anymore. It's alright, I'm saving us from getting food poisoning-"  
  
"Hyung, is everything okay?"  
  
"What? Oh, yeah," Jae replied as he looked up. "Just- Wonpil I've been in love with you for a solid all my life and I've proven to myself that I can't live without you so," Jae finally wrestles whatever was in his pocket out and Wonpil sees a small, black, velvety box and he already knows what's up. His eyes are constantly moving from his boyfriend, to the box, to his boyfriend, and back again. "I mean, I really would like to be with you forever so if you want to be with me too, Wonpil, w-will you marry me?" Jae asks as he opens the box.  
  
"You sure took your time," Wonpil said, a small grin on his face. Jae was confused.  
  
"What? You mean the box? Look, it got stuck-"  
  
"Not that, hyung. I just mean that you've kept me waiting for 19 years. I only made you wait 6. But, even if we go to California, can we get married?" Wonpil asked.  
  
"Oh. Right, sometimes I forget we can't get married here. Yeah, California passed same sex marriage last month. So... is it a...?"  
  
"Yes, hyung. It's a yes. Of course I'll marry you, was that even a valid question?"  
  
"Great. So. Do you wanna work out the small things or the big things first?"  
  
"Honestly, right now I just want you to kiss me."  
  
So, Wonpil might have a tendency to tell everyone that he and Jae are married. Just like he did 11 years ago. But this time, he doesn't stop. And this time, Jae might be telling everyone that he is married to Wonpil too.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, yeah apparently Cali has been handing marriags licenses to same sex couples since 2013? Dunno how true it is because I literally got this info from wikipedia but if the info is wrong then,,, oh well lmao


End file.
